Culpabilité
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Deathfic... Duo et Wufei y passent tout les deux. Désolée.


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : : Culpabilité

Genre : Yaoi, POV de Wufei, Death-fic promise à Duo et petit cadeau pour mon frère Kanna !

Couple : 05+02+05, 09+06 évoqué

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Bah, en fait, on en est encore à l'élaboration de notre plan de kidnapping des bishous alors ça avance mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi TT c'est long !

Notes : Cette fic à été promise à Duo qui m'a gentiment fais tout un plat pour ne pas avoir été ne serait-ce que cité dans ma fic précédente : _Une nuit de mission pas sans conséquences_. Du coup je lui fais payer et malheureusement comme un beau mec ne vaut pas grand chose sans un deuxième (avis perso, tapez pas !) bah le pauvre Wu-man à prit aussi ! Gomen ne !

_Culpabilité_

Duo, tu n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de te déclarer ainsi, par un baiser volé, par une nuit de mission, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir dis que tu m'aimais ? Si tu étais resté silencieux j'aurais put me mentir et me dire que tu n'étais qu'un gamin insupportable, et mes sentiments pour toi seraient restés bien enfouis là où ils étaient, au plus profond de mon être, sans jamais se dévoiler. Je ne t'aurais pas rendu ce baiser volé par un autre plus que passionné. Nous n'aurions pas annoncé aux autres notre relation et nous n'aurions pas partagé la même chambre, le même lit…

Heero ça l'arrangeait bien lui de se retrouver seul, seul avec son laptop. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de solitaire ! Tu parles !

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais touché Mei Lan mais elle ne m'intéressait pas… A l'époque, c'est elle qui prônait la justice et le combat, moi je la délaissais pour mes bouquins elle aurait tant voulu me voir me battre à ses côtés, elle ne pensait pas à moi, puis, elle est morte dans mes bras et j'ai pris la suite de son combat, pour prouver à son âme que j'étais digne d'avoir été son mari. Ensuite mes raisons ont changées, je me battais pour avoir de la valeur à tes yeux. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, alors j'ai revêtu ma tunique blanche, celle que je portais lorsqu'on s'est connu et c'était pour Mei Lan que je la portais, j'étais en deuil. Aujourd'hui elle est à nouveau sur moi, et ce n'est pas pour elle. C'est pour toi espèce d'abrutit fini !

Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi t'être interposé entre Treize et moi ? Si j'avais dut mourir je l'aurais fait, mais toi, tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Non ! Je suis peut-être aussi égoïste que ma femme, mais moi je ne voulais pas que tu combattes, que tu meurs pour les colonies et ses habitants dont tu ne connaissais pas 1/10e !

J'essaye de me dire que tu es mort pour les protéger de Oz, mais en réalité c'est bel et bien moi que tu protégeais, et c'est ma faute si tu es ici, dans la morgue de la base Victoria.

Noin a été si accueillante avec nous, elle nous a hébergés alors que Heero combattait Zechs, pourtant, elle l'aime ce soldat, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et toi, toi je ne peux plus t'aimer, parce que tu es mort pour moi, à cause de moi. Je suis un lâche. Je ne t'ais même pas empêché de t'interposer. Je n'en ais pas eut le temps, c'est ce qu'a dit Quatre, mais il est bien trop gentil pour me dire la vérité, je n'ais pas réagit et c'est entièrement ma faute ! Comment ais-je put te laisser mourir toi que j'aimais, toi que j'aime…

Une fois pour toutes, la dernière fois, je vais faire preuve d'une immense lâcheté et d'un égoïsme incommensurable ! Je n'ais plus la force de me battre à présent. Pas sans toi, pas en t'ayant aimer et perdu. Alors je viens te rejoindre, attends-moi où que tu sois.

Ce n'étais pas le Shinigami que j'aimais, c'était Duo Maxwell, et ce n'est pas au dieu de la Mort que je demande de m'attendre, c'est bien à l'humain, à celui qui me murmurait des « Je t'aime » entre deux gémissements de plaisir durant nos nuits blanches, celui dont les yeux améthystes hantent mes rêves depuis le premier jour.

Je ne te l'ais jamais dit, même si tu le savais… Wo ai nee. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi alors je meurs pour toi, de la lame de mon sabre, aujourd'hui et à jamais près de toi mon amour…

Quelques heures plus tard, Noin trouva le corps de Chang Wufei reposant près de celui de son amant dans une marre de rubis étincelante.

OWARI !


End file.
